Accidentaly in Love
by yaoigurl06
Summary: Jou has a plan to get closer to Kaiba, but what happens when He catches onto Jou's plan


Title: Accidently in Love

Auther: yaoigurl06

Beta: none what so ever

Disclaimer: If I owned the YGO boi, Id have Seto and Jou tied up in my room, only to be used when I wanted.  
And the song is by Counting Crows...

I really hope you guys like this,it took me about two hours to write...then when I had to make changes that were needed... so all in all it took about three hours to write and get it ready...grins im very happy with it and i hope you will be to...

So she said what's the problem baby What's the problem I don't know Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time I think about it can't stop thinking 'bout it

"OUCH, damn it. Watch where your going, Mutt!" Seto Kaiba glared daggers at the blonde boy, who stood right in front of him. -Damn, so close. Just five more minutes and I would have made it to school without seeing him.-

"Sorry, Kaiba, It was an accident." Jou looked at Seto, almost sheepishly.

"Hn, You've been 'accidentally' bumping into me a lot lately."-Not that I mind. If only I could touch you all the time, My Golden Puppy. Yeah right. Jou would only ever let me do that in my VERY wettest dreams.-

"And what the hell does that mean!!!" Jou rebuttal.-Jeez, he catches on fast. At least I was able to keep the charade for a week.-

"Oh nothing. Just watch where your going pup...Mutt."

Jou growled in response and walked on.

How much longer will it take to cure this just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

One more class left, then Jou could bolt it out of there and avoid Kaiba. On his way to Economics, Jou's mind wondered back to earlier that day.-Damn, he's catching on faster than I thought he would. There's gotta be another way to get close to him, but how?-

WHACK

"HHHHAAAA, damn it, Mutt!!!"

"What? What happened?"

INU NO BAKA! ARE YOU THAT BLIND THAT YOU CAN'T SEE YOU JUST SHUT MY LOCKER DOOR ON MY FINGERS!!!!"

"How did I do that?"

"YOU RAN INTO MY LOCKER WITH YOUR HEAD!!! Don't tell me you didn't feel your head hit my locker door?"

"Damn. Kaiba, I'm sorry. It really was an accident this time." Jou's eyes grew big when he realized what he'd just admitted. -Oh Kami, please tell me I just didn't let it slip that all the other 'accidents' were done on purpose!-

"What?"

"Ummm, nothing. Come on we better get you to the nurse."

come on, come on turn a little faster come on, come on the world will follow after come on, come on cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running running down into the spring that's coming all this love melting under blue skies belting out sunlight shimmering love

"Well there's only a slight cut, some bruising, and a little swelling. Other than that, you're fine.

Mr. Jounichi could you wait here with him while I go get a bag of ice from the cafeteria?'

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, I'll be back in a minute. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, I don't have time to

clean up the blood." The door shut silently behind her.

Silence, sweet silence filled the small office.

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no

Seto looked at Jou, "Hey, Pup? What did you mean when you said 'it really was an accident this time?'"

"Uh, nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey, wait a second. Did you just call me Pup?"

"Oh, Umm... yeah," Seto turned pink. More silence..." Sorry."

"For what?"

"For always starting fights with you."

"Don't be, Kaiba. Its what we do."

"True, but I don't want to fight with you anymore, Jou. I get enough of that with Kaiba Corp and Mokuba."

Before Jou could respond, the door opened and the nurse walked in. "Here you go, Mr. Kaiba.

This should help with the swelling." She turned to Jou. "You can go back to class now, Mr. Jounichi. Unless you need something."

"Well...uhh…you see..." Jou's stomach growled loudly.

"Your father forgot to give you lunch money again, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Kami, I swear that man should be in jail for child neglect."

"No, he just forgets sometimes, that's all."

"You mean he's too drunk to remember."

"That's not fair..." Jou and the nurse argued for several minutes while Seto was thinking about what was said. -His dad is a drunk? That's something I didn't expect to hear. The signs were there though. I shouldn't have missed it.- His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse yelling.

Her words caught his attention immediately.

"And don't think I didn't see your ribs the other day! I know he did that to you."

"He passed out, and I tried to grab him. I fell down on the coffee table."

"Oh, please! I know he threw you down."

"And how would you know that!"

"You fell asleep on the couch and started talking."

"You don't know what you're talking about!!"

Seto started thinking again. -Ok so his dad hits him and doesn't remember to give him money for lunch because he's a drunkard. This is making a lot of sense. The way he acts fits.- Seto looked up at the golden god before him.-Oh Ra, how I wish I could take you away from the pain. It kills me to know that I'll never be able to hold you, talk to you, tell you that...-"I love you."

Come on, Come on move a little closer Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper Come on, Come on settle down inside my love

Come on, come on jump a little higher Come on, come on if you feel a little lighter Come on, come on We were once upon a time in love

Silence again. This time Jou and the nurse looked at Seto as if he were a bomb about to go off. Seto himself looked like he was going to cry. The nurse was the one who broke the silence. "Well.. I think I'll just go talk to...anyone who's not in this room." The door shut silently behind her the same way it did before.

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for this time?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Was it a lie?"

"No."

Jou smirked, "Then why be sorry for telling the truth?"

"It scared you."

"Not really, just caught me off guard, is all."

"So your not mad at me?"

"If I was mad I wouldn't do this..." Jou grabbed Seto by his collar and yanked him to his feet.

For a moment, Jou only looked Seto in the eyes, determining if he really meant it. Happy with what he saw in Seto's eyes, Jou smirked and leaned in to softly kiss the brunet on the lips.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was an accident." Jou couldn't help but smile at Seto's stunned face.

"No it wasn't.."

Jou smiled brightly, "I know." Then his face slobbered, "Believe it or not, I love you too."

That was enough to make Seto grab Jou by his ass no less and kiss him so roughly, so passionately, so...so...lovingly. Jou melted in Seto's hands. Suddenly, Seto picked Jou up and laid him on the desk behind him.

We're accidentally in love Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

come on, come on spin a little tighter come on, come on and the world's a little brighter come on, come on just get yourself inside her

Neither of the boys noticed when the door opened and closed again. Something small hit Seto in the head. He stopped trying to undress Jou and looked around to see what hit him. His eyes fell on a condom right next to Jou's head.

"What the..."

"One, don't finish that sentence. And two, I'm the school nurse, so I have to give you the 'safe sex' talk."

"No, you don't. Trust me, I am clean. I've never been with anyone."

"Neither have I."

Seto looked at Jou. "Really? Why not?"

"Your the only one I've ever wanted. Same question to you, why not?"

"Three reasons actually. First and most important is you. Second is Mokuba, I don't think I would be setting a good example if I tell Mokie the wait until he was in love, but slept with just anyone. And third, Kaiba Corp. Sleeping with a whore is bad for business."

"Ok fine, you don't have to get the 'safe sex' talk. But now you get the "DONT DO IT ON MY DESK' lecture." Both boys groaned and settled into chairs for the VERY long lecture.

Love ...I'm in love 


End file.
